The New Directions meet The Warblers
by CatherineDC
Summary: What would have happened if Kurt had never met Blaine? They have only seen each other in Sectionals and Regionals. Now, both are in the Top 2 bands ever, The New Directions, and The Warblers. And one day, Their worlds come together. Basically, What happens if Both show choir groups get famous and that happened while Kurt and Blaine never met.


_Note:_  
_One, I don't Own GLEE (Even though I wish I did. *Sigh*), It belongs to the writers, and etc., I only own the plot. Teehee, My First FanFic ever, so Please, go Easy on me. :) _  
_Two, Kurt Never Met Blaine,They only met at Sectionals and Regionals._  
_Three, Don't Judge Me, Lolz, Joke. I Love 9gag!  
Four, This is still on-going, my Cousin has definitely succeded in Writers-blocking me. That Cruel doucebag, I am still annoyed at him for deleteing the past 2 chapters I have been writing all week on. Oh well, Just wait. (He is also a FF writer. I will be the one Writers-Blocking him later... MWAHAHA!)_

* * *

Year:2017

Kurt Hummel has loved working for The New Directions, but, when he meets Blaine Anderson, the lead soloist of their rival, The Warblers, it all changed…

"Come on," Will Shuester said lazily, "Let's get recording!" All of the New Directions sighed, they were tired, it is so very boring to just start recording at 4 in the morning.

"Mr. Shue," Mercedes Jones whined, "It's 4 in the morning!" _Tell me about it_, Kurt thought bitterly. "I think that we _should_ get our asses moving for this recording." Rachel Berry put extra emphasis on the word 'should'. They were all in a recording studio for their _first _song in their _first_ album _ever_. Finn Hudson just looked at his girlfriend tiredly, "Cut it out, Rachel."

"You know what?" Santana Lopez put in. "I am tired of everyone fighting, cut the crap." Majority of the group had just nodded and they all just started to record; Paradise by The Dashboard Light.

Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan, Sugar Motta, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams and Lauren Zizes and the others, all took their headphones and started singing.

_[Finn:]__  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night_

_[Puck with New Directions:]__  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right_

_[Kurt with New Directions:]__  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold tight  
C'mon, hold tight_

_[Santana and Brittany with New Directions:]__  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night_

_[Puck with New Directions:]__  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

_[Finn:]__  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night _

_(__[Mercedes:]__deep dark night)_

_[Mercedes:]__In the deep dark night_

_[Finn with New Directions:]__  
Paradise by_

_[Finn and Mercedes:]__  
The dashboard light_

_[Finn:]__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_[Finn and Puck with ND Boys:]__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_[Finn and Santana with ND Girls:]__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_[Finn, Puck, Santana and Mercedes with New Directions:]__  
We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night_

_[Rachel:]__  
(__[Mercedes:]__ Night) Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife_

_[Finn:]__  
Let me sleep on it (__[New Directions:]__ Sleep on it)  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it (__[New Directions:]__ Sleep on it)  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

_[Rachel:]__  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me (__[New Directions:]__ Do you, do you love me)  
Will you love me forever  
Do you need me (__[New Directions:]__ Do you, do you need me)  
Will you never leave me  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life  
(__[New Directions:]__ Do you never leave me)  
Will you take me away (__[New Directions:]__ Do you, do you)  
And will you make me your wife  
__[With New Directions:]__ Do you love me  
And will you love me forever_

_[Finn with New Directions Boys:]__  
Let me sleep on it_

_[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]__  
Will you love me forever_

_[Finn with New Directions Boys:]__  
Let me sleep on it_

_[Rachel with New Directions Girls:]__  
Will you love me forever_

_[Finn:]__  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time_

_[Finn with Rachel and New Directions:]__  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow_

_[Finn:]__  
But God only knows what I can do right now_

_[Finn with New Directions:]__  
I'm praying for the end of time  
It's all that I can do (__[Mercedes:]__ All that I can do!)  
Prayin' for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you! (__[Mercedes:]__You! Yeah!)_

_[Finn with New Directions (Rachel):]__  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)  
It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)  
And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)_

_[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions:]__  
Felt so right!  
Felt so good!  
Paradise!_

"That was awesome guys!" Mr. Shue was clapping like a crazed man, "If ever we get nominated for a Grammy, This will be the winning song!"

"I still hoped that we would have a unicorn as a trophy…" Brittany awkwardly stated, and everyone just stared at the challenged girl, "What?"

"Nothing is wrong, Britt." Tina said. "Do we need another go?" Directing her question to Mr. Shuester, "Maybe one more go." Mr. Shue said "But we really don't need another go, let's just do more for improvement."

After one more go in recording, they finally settled on the first one they took, so, they were all just free to roam around the area around the recording studio. Seeing a coffee shop, Kurt suddenly made a move to grab one of his favorite drinks, a Grande non-fat mocha.

"I will have one Grande non-fat mocha, please." Kurt said to the woman behind the counter, when the woman turned around, she immediately screeched. "Oh Mai Gosh, You were one of those kids who won the 2012 Show Choir Competition!"

"W-wow," Kurt blushed a light shade of pink, and started to stutter, "How did you remember?"

"I was one of the competitors at Nationals," The woman stated, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I was in the Portland Scale Blazers, But I really loved your performance over Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, Thanks, again, it was nice to meet you and have a bit the past from me to be remembered."

"Kurt Hummel?" A familiar voice called out. Unique! Or Wade Adams… But it was so awkward meeting the past again, right?

"Unique, My _girl_, I missed you… Career so far?" Kurt paid for his Mocha and strutted over to a table letting Unique sit on the other end,

"Awesome!" Unique had an ear-to-ear smile. "I have been acting ever since. I never had the time to finally congratulate you on the win at Nationals! So, Congrats, Mr. Kurt Hummel, on your fair win at Nationals." Unique stuck out his hand, but Kurt pulled her/him into the worst bone-splitting hug ever.

"Well, Congrats on the MVP award, Why are you here anyway it's like," Time check; "5:14 in the morning?"

"Actually, you're not the only ones recording at 4 in the morning, I am recording the soundtrack of my up-coming movie;_ Springsteen" _Unique paused for a second or two, "The only ones who are recording this early are: The New Directions: Me, Myself and I: and The…"

"Warblers." A man from behind Kurt had said, he had –very- gelled down hair, was a hobbit and he was wearing a navy and red blazer. "Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, you must be Kurt Hummel and Unique Adams, Right?"

… And that was how one, Kurt Hummel had met one, Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Thanks for Reading.I'm sorry it is Mostly a song, but relax, The next part will have more story and dialogue,  
Remember, Reviews=Klainebows. xo  
CathrineDC


End file.
